Too Perfect
by greyspotterlife714
Summary: This is Gabi's journal all through that fateful year at East High. What will she do when she has to choose between two boys who likes. This is probably going to be a Ryella and a maybe Troypay. R&R PLEASE
1. Speechless,No Hot GuyStruck, YEA

-1**(A/N:)** Well…as you may have noticed this is my second HSM story, but my first Ryella story(hopefully first of many). -_please don't kill me G. I. Jesse- _I don't know if this is going to be a oneshot or a regular story. My decision will depend on your reviews.

**Dedication: **Basically to Kenny Ortega for making this whole thing possible. Thank you Ken!

**Disclaimer: **No, sadly I don't own High School Musical…although I wouldn't mind owning Zac Efron, Lucas Grabeel, and, yes G. I. Jesse, Daniel Radcliffe.

**Note:** Just so you all know G, I. Jesse is one of my best friends. Her fanfiction name is RonWandMioneG4ever.

_**Too Perfect**_

_**By: Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron**_

_Monday January 1st 2006- 10:37 p.m._

Wow last night was amazing! This really hot guy got picked to sing with me at the ski-lodge karaoke contest at the teen New Years Eve Party. I was so nervous that I almost fell off the stage. It was just so…so…perfect.

-See ya!

_Tuesday January 2nd 2006- 9:47 p.m._

I'm so depressed. Troy hasn't called me, and I even gave him my number. If I call him will I sound too desperate? If I don't call will it sound like I'm not interested? Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! It's just so frustrating! And if that's not bad enough mom got transferred so we had to move…AGAIN! Also very frustrating. I guess I'll never see Troy again. I guess it was all just…too perfect.

-Bye

_Wednesday January 3rd 2006- 7:24 p.m._

Speechless. That's what I am. Speechless…well not really. This really is perfect. You'll never guess who goes to my new school, East High, TROY. Yes, Troy Bolton. This is a dream come true! Only one problem. He is this big basketball jock and I'm destined to be a…a freaky math girl forever. And to add on to that this girl, Sharpay(sounds like the dog charpei-is that how you spell it?) is a complete drama queen. And I think she has a crush on Troy. But then again…who wouldn't? He is such a _hottie super bomb! _Or that's what my new friend says(sarcastically of course!) And Sharpay's twin brother Ryan loke a total drama KING! Like one half of the royal stuck-ups. Although, Ryan doesn't seem too bad. Actually he has this awesome blonde hair and his hats are.,..well unique! Whoa! What just happened? I so do NOT like Ryan Evans. Anyway, I should probably get back to my homework.

-Later

**(A/N:) **I made a decision! This is definitely going to be a chapter story. It's way too long to put into a oneshot! I'll try to update soon. Well…depending on how many reviews I get. -Bye


	2. Dumb Pen and the Sharpay Look

**_Too Perfect_**

_**By: Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**A/N:** **_I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVE'T UPDATED IN, LIKE, FOREVER! _**(actually only July 5th)…soo…yeah. Here goes:

**Disclaimer: **Never did, don't, but hopefully one day I will!

**Previously from Too Perfect…**

_Wednesday January 3rd 2006- 7:24 p.m.-_

_Speechless. That's what I am. Speechless…well not really. This really is perfect. You'll never guess who goes to my new school, East High, TROY. Yes, Troy Bolton. This is a dream come true! Only one problem. He is this big basketball jock and I'm destined to be a…a freaky math girl forever. And to add on to that this girl, Sharpay(sounds like the dog char pei-is that how you spell it?) is a complete drama queen. And I think she has a crush on Troy. But then again…who wouldn't? He is such a hottie super bomb! Or that's what my new friend says(sarcastically of course!) And Sharpay's twin brother Ryan like a total drama KING! Like one half of the royal stuck-ups. Although, Ryan doesn't seem too bad. Actually he has this awesome blonde hair and his hats are…well unique! Whoa! What just happened? I so do NOT like Ryan Evans. Anyway, I should probably get back to my homework._

_-Later_

Kay…I'm gonna skip right to when Troy and Gabi see Sharpay and Ryan auditioning and then they do (kinda), then blah, blah, blah you know the rest. I'm not sure of the date, so I'm gonna say the 4th.

Thursday January 4th, 2006- 8:26 p.m.-

Here we go again…I'm gonna say that today was weird, then when someone reads it (MOM…get out) they're going to be all interested and think: Hmmmm…what happened. But ya know what…I'm not gonna say it. And you can't make me.

………………………………...

…………………..

………………………………...

Nothing yet……….

………………………………...

………………………………...

………………………..

Still not gonna say it

…..

………………………………...

………………………..

…

………………………………...

Ha ha

………………………………...

…………………………

You can't make me………..

………………………………...

**Fine…**I'll tell you, okay.

Ms. Darbus was going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on **about how the theater is all high and mighty and all that B.S.**

****

Then she introduced some short girl called Kelsi Nielson and said she'd "be available for rehearsals prior to final callbacks," in the words of Ms. Darbus. So then I watched some really (no offense) kind of crappy people song...or at least try to. Then I saw Troy hiding behind some mops on a janitor's cart. Don't ask...although I did.

He said that he didn't want anyone to know that he was there. And he must've been serious because...well, like, I said he was hiding behind a dirty, smelly mop. 'Nuff said.

So anyways...then we watched some awesome dancer person who was amazing, but then he crashed in the wings. Yeah...Ow. Then there was this girl who got so nervous, that nothing came out of her mouth. That was funny.

Then Ryan and Sharpay went on. **Dun Dun Dun!**

They had the best choreography I had ever seen in my life. It almost looked professionally choreographed (and it probably was). Even though Ryan messed up in one part, he--errr..I mean it looked amazing and extremely cute. Uhh..I mean Sharpay's outfit was cute. I need to stop writing in pen.

After they were done everyone clapped. (Probably only because they would be scared for their lives if they didn't) They left the stage and when Kelsi Nielson (who apparently composed the whole play) tried to go and talk to Sharpay about something or other she gave her **The Sharpay Look. **Trust me. It would scare anybody. When they were done "talking" Kelsi nervously went back to the piano. She gathered up her stuff and when she went to move she tripped over the leg of the piano. Me and Troy went to help her up.

When she saw him, she looked exactly like I would if I ever met Orlando Bloom. Yeah...Which sounds better:

-Gabriella Bolton

-Gabriella Bloom

or

-Gabriella Evans (Darn I need a pencil)

I have absolutely, positively no idea where that came from. And I wouldn't tell you even if I did know. So HA!

We helped Kelsi get up and Troy said something about a play-something in basketball. Then she offered to play us the real version of the song for us. It sounded really beautiful, and the lyrics were right there, so I did what anyone would. I sang along...and so did Troy. He really is an amazing singer. Then from nowhere Darbus's voice comes from the back of the auditorium and told Troy and I that we had a callback. So I guess that was a audition...I think.

Damn...Sharpay's gonna be mad. Everybody get your earplugs ready!

If Sharpay hasn't killed me by tomorrow, I 'll see you then!

Hoping I don't die tomorrow,

-Gabriella

**So Guys...was that long enough 4 ya! I hope so! 'Till my next update...-ALi!**


	3. The Revenge of the Stoopid Pen

**Too Perfect**

**By: Mrs. Radcliffe-Grabeel-Efron**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:**AHHHH!!!!!!! I haven't done this……FOREVER!J I'm trying to back into this, so don't be too tough on me, pretty please with Zac Efron on top. J J Well…here it goes!

**Disclaimer:** I think its OBVIOUS that anybody in their right mind would like to own the HOT men of HSM (especially Lucas and Zac). But sadly, no…darn. O+ I don't own the plot or any of that nonsense, either.

**Dedication:** To GI JESSE who is making fun of my shoes. "BLAH"

Hello!! This is Gabriella:

Bloom?

Bolton?

EVANS!!--darn this PEN.

Well, today in school…actually this is gonna be hard to explain. SO…I will express these tragic events in a scripted drama (think _The Hills_)

_Troy and his B-Ball Boys walk into school looking very cool and errrrrr….basketball-y. They are followed by the _(Pick One of the Following:) **The Ice Twins/ The Blonde Twins/Ryan and Sharpay/Your Royal Highness Sharpay Evans and her brother Ryan/The King and Queen of Drama/ The Hat Boy and the Pink Girl**

_Behind them is the innocent, yet stunningly beautiful Gabriella Montez and friend Taylor McKessie. _

(Hey, truth hurts)

_All go towards the bulletin board to see the Lab Results _and/or _Basketball Practice Schedule _and/or _Callback List._

_Sharpay SCREAMS (think_ Home Alone, only "Sharpay-ed"). You know in movies when someone screams, they show the building, then the neighborhood, country, Earth, solar system, milky way, unknown and undiscovered galaxies, so on and so forth?

That's basically it, plain and simple.

Through all this Ryan looks nervous. Almost as if he's afraid of his sister. Or embarrassed. But what could he be embarrassed about. Sharpay, probably, actually, most definitely. But I'm sure everyone has already seen Sharpay throw temper tantrums MANY a time before…except for me. Does he not want me to see his own sister act out like this? He's embarrassed because he doesn't want ME to see this? But why?

(thinkthinkthink)

NO. NO. NO WAY. That CAN'T be it! I don't believe it! I WON'T accept it!

But there's no other possibilities!

I give up.

GOOD NIGHT!

Mad and Confused,

Gabi Ev--MONTEZ!!!!!!!

RETARTED PEN!!!!!

**A/N…**hope u like it. This was all just a cold writing. No pre-Writing or anything. ReviewsGOOD I'll send U virtual LUCASs and ZACs!!!!

FlamesBAD I'll send U virtual mad SHARPAYs…and earplugs. I'd start running


End file.
